


The Swan Prince

by Poke_A_Mon



Category: Marvel, Swan Princess (1994)
Genre: M/M, Sorcerer, Talking Animals, fairytale, prince and prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_A_Mon/pseuds/Poke_A_Mon
Summary: As children, Prince Bucky and Prince Steve are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so their two kingdoms will be united. As children and adolescents, Bucky and Steve can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one-night things take a bad turn when Bucky unintentionally offends Steve, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his beauty. Steve and his mother are then attacked by Lord Johann Smidt, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sarah’s kingdom when he plotted against the queen. In the form of a red beast, Johann mortally wounds Sarah, and kidnaps Steve then places him under a spell. Now it is up to Bucky to rescue Steve by showing his undying love. But will he be in time?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I went there. I had a dream this happened Stucky and all and felt this needed to written and shared!!!!!!!!!
> 
> For those who have seen the '94 animation the beginning writing will make sense with the time leaps. For those who haven't sorry for the jumpiness before the real story begins xx

Once upon a time there was a Queen named Sarah who ruled a large and mighty kingdom called Brooklyn. Yet, she was sad for her husband was growing ill and they had no child to inherit her throne. She sent a plea to all the realms for a doctor to help her and Prince Joseph conceive before he passes. Abraham Erskine a well-known doctor offers his assistance. Happily, a son was born, a prince. He was given the name Steve.  
Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widow King George Barnes of Manhattan and his young son, Prince James. It was then watching Prince James dangle a necklace in the shape of a circular shield in silver and ruby that Queen Sarah and King George happened upon the same idea. Prince James better known to everyone as Bucky and Steve would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever.  
But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Johann Schmidt. Steve’s birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take Queen Sarah’s kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault, Prince Joseph attacked and Johann’s powers were plunged into darkness. Success only achieved by Prince Joseph’s death. The people of Brooklyn demanded Johann’s life be taken as payment for the loss of their beloved Prince. Queen Sarah in her grief only banished the evil enchanter whom swore he was not finished and someday he will get his power back; when he does everything, she owns and loves will be his.  
Many feared Queen Sarah too kind. In time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer, when Bucky and Steve would meet.

\--- 8 YEARS LATER AT KING GEORGE’S PALACE ---  
Steve age 8 and Bucky age 13.

King George’s palace was in such a commotion as it was working on the final preparations for Queen Sarah and Prince Steve’s arrival. As George and Bucky stand at the entrance to their large palace watching their summer guest’s carriage stop and its occupants exit.  
“Dear Sarah, as lovely as ever” George charms.  
“Hello to you too, George and who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Bucky, no doubt.” Sarah responds.  
“Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Sarah, And to you, young prince. Go on, Bucky” George chuckles “son, go on…”  
“Father!” Bucky protests.  
“Bucky” he chastises.  
“Hello, Prince Steve. I’m very pleased to meet you” he grumbles.  
“Pleased to meet you, Prince Bucky” he responds shyly.

Bucky looked upon is supposed playmate for the entire summer in displeasure. Steve was five years his junior; what is he meant to do with someone so much younger than himself. He looks so sickly, can he even wrestle, hunt or box. What a total bummer.  
Steve looked upon his playmate with tentative hope they could be friends. They were stuck in this forced friendship together and secretly hoped the next 3 months weren’t going to be painful. Judging by the conceited look upon his face this wasn’t going to be the case.  
“So happy you could come” Bucky sarcastically states.  
“So happy to be here” Steve snarks back thinking how if his health was better, he would run.  
…  
Steve is reading a scroll on the foyer stairs when Bucky comes rushing down with his wooden sword. Steve returning the payback from 2 months of being terrorised checks his mother isn’t watching and sticks his foot out tripping Bucky. Bucky falls to the main foyer floor and Steve is atop him whacking him with the scroll as Bucky tries to choke him.  
“The children seem to get along quite nicely” George states his back facing the commotion just behind him.  
“We’ll join our lands if this arrangement clicks”  
“My dear Queen Sarah, that’s my point precisely”  
“It’s such good parenting” Sarah affirms.  
“So happy we agree”  
“I think we’ve got a deal”  
“Bucky is quite a catch; this is my idea of a match and such fun!”  
They shake hands quickly before breaking up the fight between their unruly children.

\--- 3 YEARS LATER AT QUEEN SARAH’S CASTLE ---  
Steve is age 11 and Bucky is age 16.

Sarah is waiting outside waiting for her stubborn son to hurry up so they can start the overseas voyage to the Barnes’ kingdom.  
“Good heavens Steve, don’t dawdle, we can’t keep Bucky waiting”  
“I haven’t packed or washed my hair and mother I get seasick; to add to all my other ailments”  
Steve may have experienced a minor growth spurt but he still looks sickly and unable to gain weight. While he is fit as a fiddle from training hard to defend himself and the little assistance of doctor Erskine’s serums. He is able to keep his asthma, scoliosis, high blood pressure and heart murmur amongst many others at bay.  
\---Bucky’s room---  
“He soon will be arriving. Is that respect you’re showing?” George gasps seeing a crude drawing of Prince Steve on the wall a few arrows from Bucky’s bow keeping it to the wall.  
“To make me kiss his hand again, I swear I’m going to be sick”  
\---The docks---  
Queen Sarah crosses the gangway chipper than ever as she sees King George.  
“One day Prince Bucky will be his intended” she says grabbing his hands.  
“Splendid” George replies between chuckles and spinning her around.  
Meanwhile Natasha who is Bucky’s best friend uses her sling and aim a tomato at Steve, missing him by inches but the splatter against the ship covers him in tomato juices making him flinch. They both laugh at his reaction. He wipes off the juices and gives them the hardest stare he could give, silently vowing revenge.  
…  
Bucky and Natasha are running down the foyer stairs in hopes of escaping Steve.  
“We’ve tried all summer but we just can’t lose him” Bucky says between breaths.  
“Hey, wait up!” Steve shouts.  
“Quick, put on some speed to the tree house” Natasha grumbles.  
Finally making it to the tree house they raise the ladder so Steve is unable to climb up and join them. They are still surprised Steve keeps following them after they have made it very clear they want nothing to do with him.  
“You would think with his skinny, sickly countenance he would learn to read and let us be” Bucky points out.  
“This really isn’t fair” Steve shouts up to them.  
“We really couldn’t care” they both shout in unison.  
“This is not my idea of fun” Steve grumbles and kicks the wooden beam next to him not realising it is the tree house’s support. The tree house makes a violent shake and fall apart on him. Steve has a broken arm, concussion and several dark bruises. Bucky has a dislocated shoulder, concussion and matching dark bruises and Natasha has a broken leg and several bruises.  
Hearing the loud crash, the King and Queen investigate to find their children and Natasha all injured from the fallen tree house. Unhappy their kids don’t get along they end the summer vacation early so they can all heal. As soon as Queen Sarah and her party are out of sight, he turns on his child and friend and gives them the verbal beating to match their physical ones of how disappointed he is.

\--- 3 YEARS LATER AT KING GEORGE’S CASTLE ---  
Steve is age 14 and Bucky is 19

Steve is sitting on the throne dressed as a king. He has grown significantly over the year; growing a few more feet and filled out a little more looking less sickly; which thanks to doctor Erskine he is almost healed and developing as he should. While Bucky is dressed as a beast from Steve’s favourite book The Beauty and the Beast trying to annoy him. Bucky grumbles to Natasha ‘he tries to talk me into playing dress-up, he is always flirting with the castle guards’ as Steve now ignores him to do the very thing he is grumbling about.  
“I think you really sorta like him, fess up” Natasha digs in jest.  
“I’d like him better if he’d lost at cards. Four sevens and a ten” he remarks a few nights later when all three of them are entertaining each other over a game of poker.  
“I think I’ve won again” he says lowering his cards to show all aces.  
“Every time he’s won” Bucky and Natasha gasp in shock at Steve’s odd luck.  
“This is my idea of fun”/ “This isn’t my idea of fun” Steve and Bucky respond.  
…  
Steve did eventually get his revenge on Bucky for the tomato incident all those years ago when he was on the gangway ready to set sail for home and quickly shot Bucky in the face with a tomato and quickly tossing the sling into the ocean.

\--- 4 YEARS LATER AT KING GEORGE’S CASTLE ---  
Steve is age 18 and Bucky is 23

Whilst they’re at their respective room in their kingdoms preparing for another summer of torture both Steve and Bucky think for as long as they remember, they’ve been told they would someday wed. Every June to September. All their pushing and annoying hints, getting bruises from their fingertips from dragging them out to meet the other. Both sure they can do much better.


	2. Chapter 2

There is no meeting upon their arrival; Queen Sarah quickly drags her fully grown, tall and muscular son into an empty ballroom and locks the door behind her. Steve can hear Bucky undergoing the same treatment. Steve turns ready to face whatever may come rather than drag it out.  
Steve sees him smiling and his knees start buckling, his doubts are gone. Bucky has truly grown from an immature boy to a proper man. He is tall but still a foot smaller than himself. His dark brown hair falling at his shoulders, his day-old stubble giving him a rough look with piercing ice blue eyes. Steve is shocked at his change. Strange considering they have spent every summer together since he could remember.

Bucky thinks Steve started out as such an ugly duckling and somehow became a swan. Steve has grown at least a foot taller than himself which is saying something since he is tall himself. When did he get all those muscles? He was such a scrawny kid. Yet, the muscles, short blonde hair and deep blue eyes all wrapped in a perfect package could not delight him more.

“So happy to be here” Steve says honestly bowing and taking Bucky’s outstretched hands.  
“Till now I never knew, it is you I’ve been dreaming of” he replies.  
Unbeknownst to them their parents are watching the exchange through a secret panel completely delighted by how smitten they have suddenly become with each other.  
…  
“Arrange the marriage” Bucky declares a few nights later at dinner. The dinner guests applaud.  
“Wait!” Steve says.  
“What? You’re all I have ever wanted. You’re beautiful!”  
“Thank you. But what else?”  
“What else?” Bucky frowns not understanding the question.  
“Is beauty all that matters to you?” Steve questions as Queen Sarah coughs.  
“Bucky… what else?” King George urges his son.  
“I, ugh… what else is there?” he says as King George whimpers.  
…  
The following day Steve has entered the carriage and awaiting departure as Queen Sarah takes her time saying farewell.  
“We tried, George. No one can say we didn’t try” he sobs in response, “say goodbye Steve” Sarah urges.  
“Goodbye.”  
“Goodbye?” she responds.  
“Prince James”  
“Father” Bucky says.  
“Bucky!” George pushes.  
“Goodbye, Prince” Bucky says as they start to depart.  
“All these years of planning… wasted! What else is there? He says, ‘Is beauty all that matters?’ and you say ‘What else is there?’!” George yells.  
“It was dumb, I know” Bucky tries to appease his father.  
“You should write a book. ‘How to offend men in five syllables or less’” Natasha jokes.  
“I didn’t know what else to say”  
“Oh, you lost your partner, Bucky” George says.  
“Think! You must see something other than Steve’s beauty?”  
“Of course, I do, father, Natasha. He’s like… You know! How about… and then… Am I right? I don’t know how to say it! I’ll prove it to him. I’ll prove my love!”  
…  
“I-I just don’t understand… What else did you want him to say?” Sarah asks her upset child.  
“I need to know that he loves me for just being me” Steve would have continued but the carriage had come to a sudden stop.  
“Stay inside mother” Steve exits the carriage.  
…  
A guard comes bounding into the castle mid argument over how to prove his love to Steve.  
“We… we were attacked. A great animal…”  
“Steve” Bucky rushes to retrieve his bow.  
“Bucky! Wait!” his father and friend shout. He ignores them and rushes to the woods.  
…  
Steve! Steve? Steve! Oh! Queen Sarah…” Bucky stumbles to the ground where Queen Sarah lays barely conscious and bloody.  
“Bucky… I…”  
“Who did this?”  
“It came so quickly… A great… Animal”  
“Where is Steve?”  
“Listen to me, Bucky. It’s not what it seems. It’s not what it seems”  
“What’s not? Where is Steve?” he shakes the queen to keep her from closing her eyes.  
“Steve is… Steve is… Gone” she says with her final breath.  
“Steve!”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve awakens completely dazed and feeling ill. He doesn’t even feel human and when he inspects his body he isn’t. He is interrupted from his freaking out moment by an old man speaking.  
“Hello Prince Steve, I am Johann Schmidt. Now don’t let my little spell make you sad, Steve. It doesn’t even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up… And that’s how it works, every night. You have to be on the lake, of course, and when the moonlight touches your wings… Now look Steve, this sort of thing doesn’t give me any pleasure. Well, maybe a teensy bit. But what I really want is… Is your mother’s kingdom”  
“Take it, then! You have enough power” Steve bites.  
“Nah, tried that already. Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it. But if I marry the only heir to the throne… We’ll rule your mother’s kingdom, together, legally. You know?”  
“NEVER!” he shouts and runs off.  
“Where are you going? As soon as moonlight leaves the lake you turn back into the swan. No matter where you are” Johann laughs.  
Steve begins turns and tries to beat Johann but he manages to step out of his way and disappear leaving a disembodied laugh behind.  
…  
A few days later Steve is in swan form taking some time out of his escape planning to sulk when he overhears a couple of the other animals talking.  
“Quiet! I cannot concentrate” Tony the frog says; aiming a large stick at dirt and calculating the trajectory to reach the beautiful flowers on the other side of the lake.  
“You’ve come up with some dumb ideas, Tony, but this one’s a doozy” Sam the turtle says rather bored.  
“Hah! Go ahead and laugh. I’ll get him to kiss me and when he does…”  
“When he does, poof! You’ll change into a prince. I know, I know, you’ve told me. Why don’t you just give her these flowers? These are pretty” Sam points to a small shrub of weed like flowers.  
“Hah, what, they love duds. I don’t want these flowers; I must have those. When she learns that I have risked my life for them, the kissing will not stop” he giggles.  
“And then you’ll change into a prince” Sam deadpans.  
“Precisely” Tony continues to calculate the distance.   
“Mind if I point out a problem?”  
“I don’t take advice from peasants”  
“Suit yourself”  
“Flowers. Kiss. Concentration. Flowers. Kiss. Concentration” Tony chants.  
“Just curious, how are you going to get back?” Sam asks as Tony takes off. In his panic he moves and he ends up flicking back and forth like a pendulum between solid ground and the hungry crocodiles.  
“Ah! Hurry, hurry! Move up, move up! No, not that – close! Aaah! Grab me! Grab me! Hold my arm, hold my leg, hold my – hold it, hold it. Oh, thank you, Steve. Thank you. Let me have that. Silence, you savages. Haha!” Tony says as human Steve is holding the stick. Once he let’s go as per his request the stick smacks a crocodile on the nose and rebounds and flattens Tony to the ground.  
“Are you all right, Tony? Tony?” Steve gasps.  
“Yes, yes Steve, I’m all right” he faking he is ok.  
“What in the world were you trying to do?  
“He thought that if…” Sam starts talking.  
“Ssh! I wanted to get those flowers for you” Tony says scrambling to his feet.  
“You’re being sneaky again, Tony”  
“What sneaky? You deserve a nice bouquet” he says hopping onto a rock at face level with Steve.  
“An you deserve a kiss” Steve teases.  
“Well, all right” Tony leans over puckering his lips.  
“You know I’m under a spell” Steve tilts out of the way as Tony falls.  
“But my kiss will break the spell”  
“Give it up, Tony” Sam says.  
“I can only kiss the man I love and then he…”  
“Give it up Tony”  
“Must make a vow of everlasting love, I know” Tony says.  
“And prove it to the world”  
“What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the crocodiles going chop chop?”  
“Sam, make him understand” Steve is now exasperated.  
“I am only a turtle” he deadpans.   
Steve stands up and heads to the lake with the breaking down castle behind it. Thinking to himself if he could break the spell, he would run to Bucky. He knows now they are meant to be, for longer than forever. For now, he will hold Bucky in his heart and imagine he is beside him; eve though they are far apart. Deep down Steve hopes Bucky is out there searching to help rescue him.  
His pondering is stopped by a bird falling beside him.  
“You think he’s dead?” Sam asks.  
“No, it’s just his wing, I think” Steve says.  
“Strange looking bird” Tony remarks.  
“Poor fellow. He must be in a lot of pain. You better hold him”  
“Ready” Sam says. Steve quickly removes the arrow protruding from the bird’s wings and tears a part of his shirt to bandage the wound. The bird gasp in pain.  
“Hello, this is your wake-up call!” Tony says making eye contact.  
“A-ha! It takes more than a pair of pond folks to keep Thor down! Hi-yah!” the bird quickly gets up and makes wild gestures.  
“Wait, I am your friend” Steve says.  
“If you were my friend, how come you have an arrow in your hand. A-hah? Yes! The exact kind of arrow I have in…” he snatches it from Steve and starts tickling him.  
“I took it out while you were laying there” he laughs.  
“You mean you had a chance to kill me but instead your you healed me”  
“Yes”  
“Sir, I apologize. My name is Thor. God of Puffins”  
“It’s a pleasure, Thor, God of Puffins. I am Steve. Prince Steve. These are my best friends in the whole world, Sam Wilson and Tony Stark”  
“Friends call me Sam”  
“I have no friends, only servants and they call me Your Highness” Tony says.  
“He thinks he is a prince” Sam whispers.  
“I owe you Prince Steve. I intend on staying until my debt is paid”  
“I don’t think there’s much you can do. He has me under a spell”  
“What? You mean a magical…” Thor makes wild wing gestures and flowers appear. Suddenly the whole lake brightens to almost day and Steve’s surroundings have a healthy glow. Sam and Tony quickly grab Thor and hide in the bushes.  
“Your knight in shining armour has come to set you free” Johann appears under a suddenly appearing archway.  
“Lemme at ‘im, lemme at ‘im… I’ll…” Steve can hear Thor saying.  
“Chill” Sam steps in and holds Thor back.  
“All it takes is one little word. Will you marry me?” Johann continues if not hearing anything.  
“Every night you ask the same question”  
“No, no!”  
“Every night I give you the same answer”  
“Don’t”  
“I’ll die first”  
“You’re really starting to bug me”  
“I should think you’d be used to it by now”  
“That’s it! Just keep pushing it. But someday I’m going to boil over!”  
“Go ahead then! But I’ll never give you my mother’s kingdom”  
“I was hoping you’d say you’d be mine. But it looks as if you need another day to think about it” he laughs and makes the sun set.  
“NO” Johann continues to laugh as Steve returns to a swan.  
“Prince” Thor states in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

\--- BUCKY'S PALACE A FEW MONTHS LATER ---

“Beautiful, simply beautiful. Soon Bucky will be married and the kingdom will have a younger king again” George is admiring his crown in preparations for the ball.  
“I doubt it. Bucky still refuses to be king unless he finds Steve” Natasha states.  
“Oh poppycock! All that will change at tomorrow night’s ball” George chuckles.  
“They’re all coming to the ball! Every prince and princess are coming” Wanda runs in with the rsvp’s.  
“Oh goody, oh my. Oh, this is wonderful! You see, Natasha. One of these is bound to change his mind” he squeals in joy.  
“Oh absolutely… not” Natasha sasses.  
“Do no lose one” George says to Wanda.  
“No, no, no your highness” she replies. It will always mystify her how Natasha can be so sassy with the king. I suppose she has known him all her life and her knowledge of everything happening in the kingdom makes her a great advisor like her father before her.  
“Where is Bucky? Oh, never mind I know where he is, working on the mystery of the Fat Animal”  
“The Great Animal, George”  
“Well, Big, Great. It’s large and has fur” he exits the room to go into the library.  
…  
Bucky is relentlessly skimming through books in search of a beast matching the late queen’s description. He has been working tirelessly to train hard to confront it but also research what it is and how to defeat it.  
“What did Queen Sarah mean? It’s not what it seems, of course! It’s not what it seems! Now I’ll find you, Steve” he murmurs to himself, a habit he has formed since losing his love.  
“They’re coming, Bucky. Oh! Bucky, where are you going?” George asks entering the library to bump into Bucky exiting.  
“To find the Great Animal?” he quickly hugs his father and heads out.  
“Oh, wonderful. Just make sure you’re here tomorrow night” he says to his son’s retreating back.  
“Tomorrow night?” Bucky stops to ask.  
“Uh, the ball” George deadpans.  
“Father, I… I can’t. Oh please, father. Don’t do the lip thing. If I leave now, maybe I can be back in time” he compromises.  
“Thank you, son” he cheers.  
“But please, father, don’t turn it into one of your beauty pageants”  
“Oh, no, no, no, no. It’s just a few friends… (Bucky leaves the library and George turns to Wanda) and their sons and daughters. I want this to be big. Every prince and princess must have her own introduction”  
“But you said…” Wanda is confused.  
“Forget what I said. Now, send for the cooks and tell the band to start rehearsing! I want four footmen for every carriage… maybe five” he giggles and walks off.

\--- BACK AT THE LAKE ---


	5. Chapter 5

\--- BACK AT THE LAKE ---

“Let me get this straight. You mean every night when the moonlight leaves the lake you – honk honk!” Thor says.  
“Right. The following night, if I want to turn back into a human, I have to be on the lake” Steve explains.  
“Hmph. All he needs is a little moonlight. Me, I have to be smooched” Tony sighs.  
“No fear. You fly to your prince; we bring him back to the lake. The moon comes up, you change into a prince and (trumpet noise), happily ever after” Thor laughs at his own genius.  
“How do we find him? I was unconscious when I was brought here”  
“You don’t know where he is?”  
“I don’t even know where I am”  
“I bet he does” Sam points to the castle.  
“Oh, that’s a great idea. Just say, Mister Schmidt, I’d like to leave now, do you have a map or something?” Tony says sarcastically.  
“That’s it!” Steve gasps.  
“A map!” Sam and Thor say in unison as Tony shrieks.

As Thor and Steve have wings, they do recon around the castle to find an open window or any form of entrance where they can go unnoticed and if their lucky find a map. Steve gasps as he sees a map and flies straight back to the ground to inform the others.  
“It’s hanging on the wall. In the upper chamber” he says excitedly.  
“Steve can keep a look-out while we get the map” Thor suggests.  
“We?” Tony asks.  
“You’re not going to help us?” Thor questions.  
“Yes! This plan if applied, will be simply suicidal, you’ll be a sitting duck”  
“No fear” Thor, Steve and Sam say back.  
“Suppose that I do this, who know if we’ll live through this, how about a kiss for luck?” Tony leans to Steve.  
“No fear” they all say back getting out of the way of his lips.  
“Our team is shy one green web-footed volunteer” Steve bats his eyelashes.  
“No way, no chance”  
“No choice” Sam says grabbing his legs as Thor grabs his arms and drag him along.  
“No fear” Steve and Thor chime in.  
“Don’t, stop it! Stop it! Don’t” Tony protests all the up to the front door.

They manage to find ajar and are able to push it a little more open to sneak through.  
“All right, quickly” Thor says heading in first and checking if the coast is clear.  
“Easy for you to say. Ouch” Sam says as the door hits his sensitive shell.  
“Whenever I have to do something quick, I always bring a turtle” Tony says rescuing Sam from the door.  
“I think I pulled a muscle” Sam complains.  
“I’m going to die! I knew it! I’m on a dangerous mission with a lame turtle! You’re going to get us all killed!” Tony whines.  
“While your busy complaining I have found the map” Sam yells from a nearby room.  
Thor quickly flies up and collects the map and tries to pass it to Steve who is flying outside the window; when Arnim closes the window. Thor flies away yelling head for the door when Arnim quickly blocks their exit.  
“Alright. Tony goes deep, Sam gets the hand off. Ready?” Thor gives orders.  
“Break!” Sam and Tony shout to the bewilderment of Arnim.  
“Set. Hut hut!” Thor lines up the map ready to throw to Tony, when last minute hands it to Sam to throw as Arnim charges.  
“I’m open! I’m open! Haha” Tony shouts as he catches the map but then get caught by Arnim.  
Arnim is now in possession of the map and he throws Tony towards Thor whom finds a racket and hits him straight back at Arnim yelling ‘catch that map!’ as Tony screams. Tony manages to grab the map out of Arnims hands and uses the momentum to continue out of the room and down the stairs. He miscalculates his turn and falls a few flights of stairs to be saved last minute from being stone paste by Sam swinging on a rope before sarcastically stating ‘saved you’.  
Arnim is now catching up with a mop in hand and Tony passes the map to Thor yelling ‘reach’. Sam comes up with the idea for Thor to pass him the map by yelling ‘hey batter, batter’ and Thor lines up for the throw as Arnim prepares to use the mop as a bat. Thor throws and it’s a strike! Sam has the map and retracts into his shell. Thor quickly tips over a nearby bucket wetting the floor and using a mop to play map hockey with Sam being the puck. Arnim his Sam whom rebounds from the wall collecting Tony and Thor and skidding down the stairs and out a window. They all manage to make a safe landing and Arnim is has knocked himself unconscious from trying to follow.  
Steve opens the map and locates Bucky’s castle and where she is in relation to it. Turns out he isn’t far at all and Johann’s lake of ruins is in no-man’s land known as Central Park. Steve looks up in excitement expressing interest on when they can leave; only to find his friends bandaged up, injured and tired from their mission.


	6. Chapter 6

\--- OUTSKIRTS OF BUCKY’S KINGDOM ---  
Bucky is standing on the border of his land with Natasha his hunting gear and weapons ready to go. Now that he has figured out what he is hunting is very excited to on his way to save Steve.  
“It’s a mouse?” Natasha questions raising an eyebrow looking at a torn piece of paper.  
“The Great Animal” Bucky says.  
“A tad small, wouldn’t you say?” she chuckles.  
“Yeah? Until it changes into this. (Bucky hands her another torn page of a dragon). An animal that can change its shape. A harmless creature approaches… Then suddenly, it’s too late” he explains.  
“You mean… it could be anything?”  
“Anything”  
“Look Bucky, you are an amazing hunter and I trust you but this is a bit extreme, even for you”  
“I know, I know it sounds odd but remember what Queen Sarah told me before passing away. It’s not what it seems. If this isn’t the answer, I know not what is. It doesn’t matter, I am going into that forest for Central Park with or without you”  
“What makes you think he is there?”  
“I have checked all the forest of my lands and nothing, it makes sense as they were near that no-mans land they would be attacked and not seen it coming”  
“That is a very logical conclusion. I will come with you, only to make sure you don’t kill yourself”

\--- CENTRAL PARK LAKE ---  
“Steve, I apologise for the way I’ve been acting” Tony says standing on Sam’s shell as he and Steve wade through the water.  
“It’s all right, Tony”  
“No, no. This Bucky is very important to you. All I can do is think of myself”  
“Everyone does that”  
“Please, Steve; don’t make this any more difficult than it already is. Accept my apology, please”  
“Ok, I accept”  
“Good. Now we can kiss and make up” says between kissy noises.  
“Tony!” Sam and Steve say disappointedly in unison.  
“What? What did I say? What? What?”  
“Attention” Thor says at the shore surprising them all and Tony falls off Sam’s shell into the water.  
“Ten hut! It is zero hour, troops. Steve, prepare for take-off”  
“Right” Steve says and moves to a clearing to take off.  
“The rest of you have your assignments. Is everyone ready?” Thor asks the remaining two.  
“Ready for action, sir” Sam says and mock salutes.  
“How about you, Tony? Tony? Highness?”  
“Yes, I am ready”  
“Take-off!” Thor yells as he follows Steve.  
“Good luck! Have a nice flight!” Sam yells to their backs.  
“Remember! If anything happens to Steve, I’ll have you whipped, flogged, put on the rack and then have your back legs fried in butter!” Tony yells.

\--- BUCKY IN CENTRAL PARK ---  
“He’s in here, Nat. I can feel it”   
“How will you know the Great Animal when you see it?”  
“I’ll know. Better stay close”  
“If you say so, Bucky” Natasha chuckles.  
They both get off their horses and take out their bow and arrows and start the search.

\--- SKYLINE ABOVE CENTRAL PARK ---  
“We better keep an eye out for hunters” Steve warns.  
“At ease, Steve. I can smell a human a mile away” Thor says just before he shrieks and Steve gasps; an arrow having almost pierced Thor’s wing.  
“Where did that come from?” he asks out loud.  
“Bucky! He’s here” Steve gasps a face full of Thor blocking Bucky from view.  
“You will not lose control. You will follow the plan as outlined. Acknowledge. Acknowledge! Steve!” Thor tries to control Steve from flying down and risking everything they have worked hard for by an untimely death to no success. Steve has taken off and heading straight for Bucky in pure excitement.

\--- CENTRAL PARK GROUND LEVEL ---  
Bucky is wondering around looking for any sign of the beast when he notices the light catching on something flying towards him. He quickly hides behind a large tree, his bow at the ready as he peaks around. As the light changes and exposes the creature he comes to a startling conclusion.  
“A swan? A swan! Of course! It’s not what it seems! Just a little closer… come on… come on…” Bucky takes aim, a crazed look in his eyes. He jumps out from behind the tree and confronts the swan.  
“This one’s for Steve!” he yells and releases the arrow. Shocked to see another bird knock the swan out of the way. Anger at missing consumes him and begins the chase as the birds fly away.

\--- CENTRAL PARK SKY ---  
“Ah, Steve! Oh, phew. Oh, oh! That was close! It’s working! Here he comes. Hey, slow down, you’re going to lose him! Slow down!” Thor yells.  
“He’s too close” Steve cries.  
“Too close? He can hardly see us anymore let alone – aah! Speed up. Oh, that boy of yours can move”  
“I told you! He’s faster than you thought. He is the best hunter I have ever seen”  
“Don’t worry, I’ve been taught just what to do in this situation”  
“Well? I would come up with a great idea myself but I have not been a bird before or a bird being hunted”  
“When the archer has you in his sights, fly into the sun and use the light. Follow me! Aha! Ah… well, what did I tell you, Steve? Now all we have to do is stay in the sun… AH!” Thor suggests but the sun is quickly setting.  
“Thor, the sun is disappearing” Steve panics.  
“All right! Don’t panic, don’t panic!”  
“Into the trees! We better think of something quick; or else we are dead ducks” Steve deadpans.  
“The only other option when escape is impossible is to play dead”  
“Are you sure that will work?” Steve asks at the odd display of Thor grabbing some red berries and smashing them to his chest and fall to the ground beside Bucky making a dramatic death. Bucky steps closer to investigate when all of a sudden Thor bites his feet and they both take off, using his distraction to get some distance between them.  
They finally make it to a large rock that gives a great view of the lake where Bucky now has appeared.  
“There he is, it’s almost time. Look” Thor points to the moon slowly rising over the lake.  
“I can’t do it”  
“You have to!” they all say in unison.  
“He’ll kill me”  
“Oh… you don’t do it now, Steve, you’ve lost your chance for life” Sam wisely says.  
“All right. I’ll do it” Steve musters up all his courage and flies down onto the lake. 

Only to find the moon suddenly hidden by clouds. He panics knowing this is certain death as Bucky once again raises his bow and points it at Steve. In a last-ditch effort to save Steve’s life Thor flies down and knocks Bucky in the head gaining Steve more time. As quickly as the moon was hidden, it is now free from cover and a bright gold light consumes the darkness; making Bucky turn to see the water become a swirling ball of light turning the swan into Steve. Bucky stands their open mouthed and gob-smacked at what has just occurred before him.  
“Hello Bucky” Steve says softly. Bucky drops his bow runs into the water and lifts Steve into his arms and spin him around in excitement. He puts Steve down and pulls him into a kiss. “Oh Bucky, I have missed you so”  
“No one believed me, but I knew”  
“You can’t stay”  
“Can’t stay? No, I’ll never let you out of my sight again” he holds Steve in a tight embrace.  
“Listen to me, Bucky” off in the distance a Johann can be heard calling for Steve. “Oh no!”  
“Who is it? What’s going on?”  
“It’s him!”  
“Who?”  
“He has me under a spell. Johann Schmidt” again the evil wizards calls for Steve.  
“Let him come! I’ll”  
“No, he has great power. You must go!”  
“Then you’re coming with me”  
“I can’t! When the moon sets, I’ll turn back into a swan. Please Bucky, you have to trust me. Go!”   
“There must be some way to break the spell”  
“Oh, there is. You must make a vow of everlasting love”  
“I make it? It’s all I’ve ever wanted”  
“Really, because we spent out entire lives hating each other? I mean all I have ever wanted was to be your friend, your equal and you have done nothing but tease, bully and betray me”  
“I was young and dumb and rebelling for being forced into a marriage from the moment we met. I have done nothing but secretly love you from the beginning. I am sorry my actions never once showed that; I was intimidated by you. Here you were all small and sickly and yet you are so much smarter than I am. You were prepared to take care of and rule your kingdom, even marry me. You never once complained about that, sure you hated my actions but never the arranged marriage. When I saw you last it finally clicked; I didn’t know why I was resisting something I wanted so badly. I had done so much to torment you; how could you love me in return. When you asked me what else I panicked? I didn’t have the words to explain how I felt; to be the man you deserved. I understand why you left? There must be a way to break the spell for me to make amends?”  
“Bucky… we will have the rest of our lives to understand each other. You must prove it to the world”  
“How?”  
“I don’t know!” again Johann calls for Steve his voice getting closer. “Go”  
“The ball! Tomorrow night, come to the castle. Before the whole world I will make a vow of everlasting love” again Johann yells Steve’s name this time full of anger.  
“I’m coming!” Steve finally replies. “Go!” he ushers bucky to leave.  
“Tomorrow night”  
“Yes. Tomorrow night. Now go” Bucky takes the necklace he gifted Steve as an infant and gives it to Steve. Bucky takes off into the forest in pure excitement.

“Steve! Didn’t you hear me calling?” Johann sneers coming out of the bushes.  
“I…I…”   
“I thought I heard… voices” Johann looks around only to find Tony ribbiting Steve’s name.  
“Voices?”  
“Yes, voices?”  
“Well, I-I”  
“You what?”  
“I have decided to accept your offer of marriage” he declares.  
“No! You mean… Steve, you’ve made me so happy. I’ll be a good king, you’ll see, I’ll wear nice clothes. You’ve made me so happy, Steve. Oh, by the way, you wouldn’t happen to know who this belongs to, would you?” he asks presenting a bow. Steve steps back in a gasp.  
“Come to the ball?” “I will make a vow of everlasting love…” he laughs. “Thought you could fool me, did you?” he says throwing the bow into the lake.  
“I will never be yours! Your monster! I will marry Prince Bucky and you cannot stop me!” he declares.  
“Oh, I hate to tell you this, Steve. You won’t be able to attend the big ball tomorrow night” he says grabbing her hand and removing the necklace Bucky gifted him so many years ago.  
“If you want to stop me, you’ll have to kill me”  
“No! I don’t think so. You see, you’ve forgotten one very important thing… Tomorrow night there is no moon” he laughs maniacally. Steve knees buckle as he is brought to tears.


	7. Chapter 7

\--- BUCKY’S CASTLE BALLROOM ---  
Bucky comes storming into the ballroom with more enthusiasm that anyone has seen since Queen Sarah’s passing.  
“Father have you…”  
“Oh, Bucky!”  
“What are these?” Bucky asks staring at a red rose floral table centrepiece.  
“Roses” George deadpans.  
“They’re red”  
“Of course, they’re red” he sasses.  
“But dad, I don’t want red roses. I want white. Like a swan. Have you seen Natasha? No, no, no Wanda, hold it” Bucky approaches Wanda who is conducting the band.  
“What’s wrong?” she shyly asks. He has never shown interest in music before.  
“Tonight, the music must be played rubato, soft and graceful, like a swan. Where is Natasha?”   
“No one has seen her, Bucky”  
“You’re kidding! Who’s going to be my best man?” he smiles widely.  
“Best…? You mean? You-oh-Bucky! Oh!” George can’t string a sentence together in excitement.  
“There you go, Wanda, that’s the stuff. Come on, father” he takes his father and starts dancing around the ballroom.  
“Don’t be so secretive, Bucky, tell me who he/she is” he makes an un-kingly like squeal as Bucky continues laughing.

\--- DUNGEON IN JOHANN’S CASTLE ---  
“It hurts me to lock you up, Steve. Hurts me deep. But then, a king’s day is full of tough decisions. You understand. Oh, now you’re mad at me again. I can’t do anything right! Head full of pudding. That’s me. Well, I can’t leave you like this. If you’re not happy, I’m not happy. Hmm… I know! If you can’t attend the ball, then I’ll bring the ball to you! Let’s see… the first thing you need is a guest. The prince is busy, of course, but I think I can arrange a substitute”  
“Unhand me you heathen, you will regret this immensely. Do you know who I am?”  
“Oh, poor lady, got lost in the woods”  
“Lost? I was knocked unconscious by your sorry ass. Ahh… come here and fight me like a man” Natasha yells falling into the watery dungeon.  
“Oh, I’d love to stay but if I don’t leave now, I’ll be late; that’s tacky. Don’t give me that look, Prince Steve, had to be sneaky, didn’t you? Had to drag your weakling Prince Bucky into it, didn’t you? That’s fine with me but you should know; Arnim my assistant here has always wanted to know what it would be like to be you. Tonight, he shall. You see I will work a little transformation spell and he will look like you, the Prince Bucky will confess his everlasting love to him and you… shall die” he laughs and departs with a final slam of the dungeon door.

\--- THE BALL ---  
King George stands in the middle of the ballroom ready to get the evening going.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, I know that some of you abhor beauty pageants, but being a puff puff prince myself to gain the interest of my late Queen, ah, I just couldn’t resist” he announces and signals for the entertainment and introductions to begin. Clint begins to sing as the dancers join him.

Beauty and glamour in breeding a match – princesses on parade – lovely, enthralling and all unattached – the hoi polloi and those well-bred agree, each enjoy a royal pedigree – born for success – each possesses a spark, each a remarkable maid, boy-oh-boy these royal highnesses, all have pluses, they’ve no minuses, gaze upon – these princesses on parade

“This princess comes from Arkansas, where corn and cotton grow. She plays croquet and harpsichord and sews her own clothes. Antonia isn’t known to take the path of least resistance. She hails from California and came the farthest distance. Griselda lives to help the world, she finds no task to menial, and all the other hopeful girls think she’s the most congenial. Brunhilda is from is from North Carolina, where our swords and armours made” Wanda introduces the princesses.

Gaze upon – princesses on parade, this is the likely occasion, when the heir to the throne picks a wife – this may be the day when Prince Bucky will say – “Where have you been all my life?” – Brilliant, beguiling, the smiling brigade – princess on parade – each the pride of her community, each a gold opportunity – just the thought that crown prince Bucky will face this choice and he hysterical – gaze upon, heap praise upon – these radiant, glamorous, luminous, dazzling – princesses on parade

Clint is interrupted from his performance by a loud knocking on the door.

“Wanda. All who were invited are present, are they not?” George whispers beside her. “Open the door Clint” he commands.   
Clint does as he is told for; he is the closest to the door in question. Once opened he finds a beautiful man dressed in dark princely attire who is not waiting for announcement and strolls right in and down the large staircase to the ballroom. The guests all gasp in shock and Bucky steps forward with the biggest smile anyone has seen on him.

“Oh! Oh no, it can’t be! Excuse me, pardon me, could you, please, I’ve got to get through. Oh, oh, yes, he is lovely, isn’t he? King coming through here, excuse me, excuse me. Wanda! Wanda, who is it? Do you know him?” George grabs Wanda and makes his way through the crowd to get a good look at who has arrived.  
“I don’t know”  
“Come now, Wanda, I know he mostly confides with Natasha but surely you overhear and see things. Who is it?”  
“I promise I’ve never seen him before. Although he does look a great deal like…”  
“But it couldn’t be… could it?”

Bucky meets Steve at the bottom of the stairs.  
“Oh, I was so worried… I almost thought…” Bucky mumbles completely enamoured by Steve’s appearance.  
“Nothing could keep me away” Arnim says as fake Steve. Bucky clicks at the band to start the music as he pulls fake Steve into his arms and they begin dancing.

\--- JOHANN’S DUNGEON ---  
Natasha was holding onto a metal chain dangling just low enough for her to grab on to and prevent herself from drowning. While she is a great swimmer no one can tread water forever. Her mind was spinning at the events that have happened. Being caught off guard hunting (which has never happened), being captured (also never happened unless she planned it that way for information gathering) and the weird guy calling a swan Prince Steve. If that guy had the ability to completely take her by surprise maybe he is the shape-shifting creature Bucky was hunting. The only creature she knows that can shift between human and animal form is a wizard. It’s not what it seems. Natasha has made some sense of it now. How does it explain the swan and prince Steve and his assistant Arnim whatever becoming the prince? If he already has the ability to shift himself surely, he could shift the shape of others. The swan really is Prince Steve. Only one way to find out.

“Prince Steve is that really you?” she asks the panicking swan searching for an exit. The swan stops and stares at Natasha and nods its head.  
“Really, damn, we all thought you were dead, turned into a swan by a wizard and locked away is an alternative I didn’t think of. I am so sorry; I didn’t believe Bucky who insisted this whole time you were alive. If I had just trusted him, we could have found you months ago”

The swan now known as prince Steve waved his wing in a don’t worry gesture or that is what she is assuming.

“From what I understand of that wizards ranting, he has cursed you and you tried to break it. However you break it involved Bucky and the ball tonight. To stop him we need to get out of here” 

Steve nods again and begins pacing around searching for a way out. Natasha too begins looking around for an exit strategy. Suddenly, Steve starts flapping about getting her attention, once he does, he flies to the chain she is holding on to and knocks it then flies to the ajar door where Natasha was pushed through by Arnim. He gets his break through the gap and steadily opens the door. Natasha understanding what Steve is showing nods her head.

“I understand Steve, I can get out from here. Thank you and hurry leave now and save Bucky and yourself”

Steve squawks and hurriedly departs knowing that Natasha will be fine from here on out. Once less thing to worry about.


	8. Chapter 8

\--- THE BALL ---  
As the princes’ dance about the ballroom Bucky keeps glancing oddly at Steve.  
“Something about you seems… I don’t know, different” Bucky mentions and as they stop dancing.  
“Don’t worry. After tonight, everything will be perfect” fake Steve says as he pulls out the locket Bucky gave him. Bucky takes it and places it around his neck.  
“Yes, yes of course. Wanda, I want to make an announcement. Stop the music” Bucky brings fake Steve to the centre of the ballroom and gathers everyone’s attention; not that they weren’t already fully invested in who the mystery prince is.  
“King and queens… Ladies and gentlemen… Father. I have an announcement to make. Today I have found my bride (No, Bucky, no, it’s a trick – real Steve thinks finally reaching the castle) I present her to you as the future King of our kingdom. (Steve is racing around the castle to find an opening to interrupt his speech) And as proof of my love for him, I make a vow to break all vows, a vow stronger than all the powers of the earth, before you and before the whole world, I make a vow of everlasting love…”

Steve in his exhausting search managed to find the kitchen window open and rushes inside.

“This vow, I make for my one true love, who has not arrived yet as the man beside me is an imposter… Guards grab him” Bucky announces as swan Steve comes crashing into the event and straight into Bucky’s now free arms as Arnim has been apprehended. Suddenly the all the windows and doors burst open with wind making an awful howl and all the candles go out.

“No more Mr. Nice Guy, no sirree! (Johann laughs) Hello, little prince” he enters the rear doors.  
“Who are you?” Bucky says fiercely.  
“You should have pledged your love to my assistant over there who has worked so hard to be Prince Steve”  
“I have grown up with Steve and I can assure you, I am not easily fooled. You have no power here”  
“Ooh, well here is where your wrong. You see, you made a vow alright, a vow of everlasting death – you see you never finished your vow; Steve still belongs to me and since you both failed to go along with my plans, I don’t see why I need either of you anymore” Johann announces.

With a twist of his wrists magic comes pouring out of his hands and Bucky’s bow appears in Johann’s grasp. He aims and fires it at Bucky but Steve intercepts taking an arrow in his heart. He turns into his human self and falls to the floor dying at Bucky’s feat. Arnim returns to his usual short, plump self and in the shift escapes the guard’s grips and returns to Johann’s side.

“No! Steve” Bucky cries falling to the floor and cradling Steve in his arms.  
“You should have left him to me. Now he is dying”  
“Steve! Oh, what have I done to you? Forgive me, Steve… forgive me”  
“Bucky”  
“Yes, Steve? I’m here”  
“Bucky… I feel so weak. I think I’m…”  
“No, you’ll live, Steve. The vow I never finished is for you. I knew the one I was dancing with was an imposter. He danced way to well for it to be you. I knew almost straight away. I was dragging everything out in hopes you would come. Steve, I make an everlasting vow of love to you. You are all I have ever wanted; all I have ever aspired to be. Live, Steve, so I can spend the rest of my life making amends for the time I wasted being immature and jealous. I love you!”  
“I know. I love you, Bucky” Steve replies holding Bucky’s face for a moment and then going limp in his arms.  
“Steve… Steve! Steve! I made the vow for him. Do you hear? The vow I made is for him! How could you kill him?” Bucky shouts and gently places Steve on the ground.  
“No need to shout” Johann appears from behind and Bucky stands infuriated.  
“Don’t you dare let him die” Bucky walks up and grabs him.  
“Is that a threat”  
“You’re the only one with the power, heal him. Now do it!”  
“Oh, that is a threat. Only if you defeat… me” Johann pushes Bucky off him and he falls to the ground. In a blaze of yellow flame Johann turns himself in a giant beastly looking bat and roars.  
“The Great Animal” Bucky murmurs. The entire room screams and exits the ballroom in panic. Natasha comes running through the open door yelling for Bucky.  
“Get Steve someplace safe” he shouts and she nods. 

Bucky pulls out his sword ready to fight when the beast knocks it from his hands and once again pushes Bucky to the floor. Bucky grabs a nearby fallen table cloth and flings it at the beast who retreats; giving Bucky time to pick up is sword and swipes at the beast cutting his wing.

“I won’t let him die!” he announces as the beast takes flight and leaves the ballroom for the garden outside. 

Bucky is in hot pursuit but lost sight of the beast when he is attacked from behind, held down to the floor by its leg and his sword broken by the really mad creature. Bucky finds a rock within grasp and pummels the foot holding him down. Bucky manages to roll away and stand only to be once again in the hold of the beasts’ feet clawing into his shoulders and lifting him into the sky. Once there Johann releases him to fall into the nearby trees only to last minute be picked up and thrown about again this time Bucky hitting a dead tree. Bucky recovers quickly and pulls a large branch off the tree and swipes it at the beast. As his guard is turned from swiping the wing of the beast knocks Bucky and he falls to the ground, taking a couple shaky breaths and falling unconscious.   
Next thing he sees is a frog ribbiting intensely at him and pointing to his bow. With renewed hope he grabs the bow and turns face the creature only to realise he has no arrow.

“Bucky!” he hears Natasha shout from across the garden her bow in hand and aimed toward the beast. 

She cannot make a clear shot with the trees blocking her. She turns the bow and arrow towards the prince and releases. Bucky manages to catch the arrow, set himself up for a clear shot and shoots the beast in the heart.   
The beast falls the ground in the same fiery blaze as before releases a great sum of magic to the surrounding area. Bucky races to the ballroom door where Natasha is to find her pointing to the floor not far from her. He races to Steve’s side and once again holding him in his arms.  
“Forgive me, Steve… Forgive me. I only wanted to give us time to break the spell, to prove my love. I love you for your kindness and courage, I always have” he says kissing Steve’s forehead and hugging him close.  
“Bucky” Steve says leaning away to see his face. “Oh, Bucky” he says and pulls him into a strong embrace.

\--- A FEW YEARS LATER ---  
Bells could be heard from miles around and crowds cheering as Bucky and Steve exit the church where they have just been married. At the reception Steve is outside in the garden talking to Sam, Tony and Thor catching up on their lives. Thor now runs a swan air-force protecting the skies, Sam is a councillor for all the wildlife and reports to Steve for any conservation issues. Tony, well, Tony is still trying to concoct ways for Steve to kiss him, some people ahem frogs don’t change.  
Steve has decided reward him for his persistence and kisses him. Nothing happens but as he looks into the pond at his reflection, he sees a human prince. Impressed with himself he goes forth into the ball. Bucky comes outside and grabs Steve and leads them further into the garden to a wonderfully lit up tree giggling away.  
“Will you love me Bucky, till the end of the line?” Steve asks.  
“No, much longer than that, Steve. Much longer” he says and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

THE END!


End file.
